real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gillian Louise Boedeker
Gillian Louise Boedeker is a Digidestined partnered to Salamon. She is one of the best friends of Gabrielle Kleckner. She is the daughter of unknown named birth parents. She is said to look like her birth father. Because her birth parents didn't have food to feed her two daughters, Ms. Reynolds took Gillian in and treated her and Sarah like they were her own kids. When Gillian's abusive adoptive mother saw Gillian's profile online, she decided to adopt Gillian and Gillian was seperated from Ms. Reynolds along with her sister. Over the years, Ms. Boedeker treated GIllian like she was her own daughter, but pretty soon, she started to abuse and neglect Gillian because of her disability. Having enough of Gillian, she kicked Gillian out of the house and took her to a center where Ms. Boedeker was chastised for mistreating and neglecting Gillian and they took Gillian away from her adoptive mother after giving her adoptive mother a piece of their mind. Stacy, Gillian's caseworker took her into her care and helped her get into a group home. She is an old friend of Gabrielle who has known her since she was 11. She attempted to help Gillian and Sarah get back to their birth mother, but was unsuccessful. Gillian is the youngest of the two sisters, Sarah being the oldest. She is the future wife of Eriol Hiiragizawa and they will have kids together. Being an Digidestined kid Digivice Gillian's Digivice is a Magenta-Wisteria D-7. Salamon♀ Salamon is Gillian's partner Digimon. History Gillian befriended Gabrielle when she was 11 having first come to Lamphere Center. She and Gabrielle have been friends forever. Cecilia Infante, a girl with the disability to touch people in harmful ways often physically hurt Gillian many times. The first time, she smacked Gillian on her back, the time she grabbed Gillian's arm and yanked it scratching it, the time she tried to go after Gillian when she on the treadmill, the time, she walked over to Gillian with the teacher blocking her from getting to Gillian, grabbing the leg she had surgery on. Cecilia got in trouble for doing these harmful things to Gillian. Gillian developed a fear of Cecilia, all these times, Gabrielle tried to protect her from Cecilia, but often got hurt herself. Gabrielle is very protective of Gillian. She and Gillian reunited when Gabrielle was 21 and Gillian was 18. Gillian's hair is longer than the last time Gabrielle saw her, this was progress from living in a group home and not with her abusive foster mother. If Cecilia ever comes to Jardon, Gabrielle is ready to protect Gillian. Gillian is currently physically traumatized from Cecilia attacking her and is very scared of her. In the future when Eriol Hiiragizawa comes to Jardon, he will fall in love with Gillian and she will fall in love with him. They will start to date together. When Julie Anne Smith threatens Gillian's life to get at Gabrielle, Eriol will defend his girlfriend and Gabrielle will act agressivly to Mrs. Smith for threatening to kill Gillian who is her best friend. In the future, Gillian, Eriol, Gabrielle, Patrick, Katrese, Amy, Charles, Jackie, and Crystal will live together. Katrese, Amy, Charles, Jackie, and Crystal will help Gillian and Eriol raise their kids and they will help when Gillian is pregnant. They will also help Gabrielle and Patrick raise their kids and will also help when Gabrielle is pregnant. Personality Gillian is a kind, sweet, and fun-loving girl who enjoys school and making new friends. She has known Gabrielle since they went to school together at Lamphere Center and were reunited at Jardon. The two had a bond together and ever since they were separated, Gabrielle has been searching for Gillian hoping to rescue her from her abusive stepmother. Gabrielle was happy to see Gillian after many years and Gabrielle's best friend, Katrese Woods befriended Gillian. One of the boys that Gillian rides on the bus with is presumed to have a crush on Gillian. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Digidestined Category:Gabrielle's Friends Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Kids who were bullied Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Humans who will have kids in the future Category:Abused Humans